


See You Soon

by AsteroidMiyoko, deerkota, DSK1138



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidMiyoko/pseuds/AsteroidMiyoko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerkota/pseuds/deerkota, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSK1138/pseuds/DSK1138
Summary: Letters between Cyclonus, Tailgate, and Whirl while they wait to be reunited.





	1. To Tailgate, From Cyclonus

**Author's Note:**

> These are letters that my two dear friends and I are writing for some tumblr cywhirlgate rp that we do.

Beloved,

It is dusk here, there is a chill in the air, and I've just returned to my room in the city after a day of working on the house. It should only take a week or so for the foundation to be laid, and then they will start on the framing. I leave the details up to the experts, lending my strength when it is helpful, and staying out of the way when it is not.

I stood for a while in the patch of ground that will be your garden. You'll have room for a dozen varieties of crystal flowers, and have space to sit and read and look at the sky besides. I imagined the way the light will refract through multi-colored petals on to your pedes as you walk through them. I imagined your optics brightening to greet me as I make my way up the path towards you.

I miss you.

The clerk at the grocery shop down the street asked where you were, and you would be proud of how politely I made conversation, even though I don't think they believed me when I said you would be back. After all these years, we are still a surprise to people.

I've taken your advice, made contact with Whirl so that the eventual transition will not be so jarring. We'll see how it goes.

Expectation is my vice, the constant looking forward that draws days out, and builds monuments to things that don't yet exist. In my mind there is a future where I wake to hear both of your voices calling loudly and cheerfully through our home. We are never lonely.

How are you?

Is everything going as well as you'd hoped? Please write back and tell me everything.

Love,  
Cyclonus


	2. To Whirl, From Cyclonus

Whirl,

They've agreed to let us communicate by letter, but please do be aware that everything we write will be read by prison censors.

I regret that we have not stayed in contact as well as we should have these past years. If we had known what situation you found yourself in, perhaps we would have made the offer we did earlier. Before the funeral, before we saw you again, we spoke of you frequently, wondering aloud if you were well, and where you were, but awkwardness and uncertainty stopped us from reaching out.

What is, is.

We've broken ground on the new house in an area of New Cybertron currently under development. Since the Lost Light's last flight, Tailgate and I contented ourselves to travel and occasionally set down in a small apartment. It was as much space as we needed, but we could never find it in ourselves to stay for long. He never said as much, but I believe Tailgate still sometimes feels nervous in enclosed spaces. Therefore, the design of the new house will be open- with balconies and skylights and large windows, and no shortage of exits. We will have a workshop for you, if you desire it, and a crystal garden for Tailgate.

They say we'll have a view of the Red Canyons, already a favorite place for flyers to test their skills. (I have not tried it yet; admittedly, I'm not as young or agile as I once was.) When the sun sets, the rocks cast shadows that stretch so far that I imagine one could almost walk a path from our front door to the edge of the cliff and be in shade the whole way.

The city is a short flight away, and has all of the typical amenities. I'm sure Tailgate will be overjoyed to drag you there, to keep you up all night drinking and exploring, while I peacefully recharge at home. Thank you ahead of time.

I'll let him tell you what he's doing, but Tailgate is away right now, leaving me to stay in a rented room in town while construction is ongoing. There is plenty to keep me busy. 

I miss him, and you, in ways that are not quite as different as I thought they would be.

Write back, if you wish.

Yours,  
Cyclonus


	3. To Cyclonus, From Whirl

Cyclonus,

I’m not good with words, but you know that already. Sorry if I keep things short.

I was surprised to hear from you. I know you’re a mech of your word, but a part of me didn’t quite believe you were serious about me coming to live with you and the little guy. It’s not easy for me to take people at face value. Old habits die hard.

Anyways, the place sounds nice. I miss flying. You’d think I’d be used to enclosed spaces by now, but it’s never something I can get used to completely. You would understand, I think.

Things here are good, or as good as they can be, anyways. They say I only have a few more months left if I keep up good behavior. And you wanna hear something weird? I actually want to keep up good behavior this time. It’s been too long since I blew anything up or got in a fight or started a riot, and I don’t even miss it. Okay, I miss it sometimes. But I feel weirdly, what’s the word I’m looking for? Peaceful? Is that crazy?

I’m still looking forward to some wild nights on the town, though. You can’t expect me to go completely domestic, after all. And I bet 500 shanix I could get you to join in at least once! You’ve forgotten how convincing I can be.

I wish I had more to tell you, but my life is not very exciting right now. I learned some new ways to cheat at cards, and I host movie nights. It’s not as fun as the movie nights on the Lost Light, though. Nobody here has any appreciation for art. Apparently Back to the Future is too “confusing” and “unrealistic”. Uncultured swine.

Tell the little guy I said hi, next time you see him.

Till next time,

Whirl


	4. To Whirl, From Cyclonus

Dear Whirl,

You cannot imagine how pleased I am to hear that it will not be too much longer before you are home with us. Had we known, we would have started construction on the house sooner; I apologise for the fact that there might be a period of time when we're all stuck in the room I've rented while we wait for construction to be completed.

The frame of the home is up, and it is a bit easier now to visualize the shape of it. You may choose, of course, but as I wandered through, I went to the room that I pictured as your workshop. It juts out from the side of the house, will have an angled roof with skylights, and space for a long workbench and plenty of shelves.

On a related note, there will be a large wall, visible when you first enter the house, that I think would be much improved with one of your timepieces.

I've never owned "things" before. It was never convenient to keep track of, or grow attached to, items which served no practical purpose. But now, I look forward to seeing our home slowly accumulate baubles and trinkets from our adventures. I hope you will feel comfortable enough to bring whatever you've held on to.

Is there anything you can think of that you will need that I can start looking for? I've made contact with various suppliers in town, and will start commissioning furniture as soon as Tailgate decides what design he likes best.

I'm not surprised, though it may be uncharitable of me to admit, to hear that movie nights are somewhat less than successful. Not everyone shares your taste, and more's the pity to them for not taking the chance to experience something new. You are a singular individual, and I mean that in no bad way at all.

I'm not foolish enough to take that bet. I am well aware of how convincing you can be, and mech enough to admit that you hold a unique sway over me. I shall simply resign myself to late nights spent in yours and Tailgate's company

Yours,

Cyclonus


	5. To Cyclonus, From Tailgate

Dearest,

It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you. A lot of the time I find myself spacing out, either thinking about our time together on the Lost Light, or thinking about our future. I’m surrounded by so many others, but whenever I come back to reality, everything just feels… dull? Lonely, maybe.    
I get what you mean by people still being skeptical about us. Every now and then people who knew you and about our relationship would ask me about you and why they haven’t seen you, and I’m pretty sure they just think I say we’re still together to avoid “unwanted advances”. Crazy, right? I might not be very book smart, but I can tell most of the time when someone is interested. (They’re not, in case you were wondering.)   
I’m glad you’ve reached out to Whirl! I still need to write to him; for once in my life, it’s hard to find the words I want to say, even to those I’m closest with. It probably doesn’t help that Rodimus will be proofreading this for me (my spelling still hasn’t improved, unfortunately. Also, I wouldn’t be surprised if he got in touch with Brainstorm and asked him to attach some sort of weird message to this, so if it doesn’t sound like me, then… yeah). I thought about several others to proofread, but Rewind would probably critique it instead, Swerve would just tell me that everything’s spelled wrong, and Magnus? I don’t even wanna think about what a disaster that would be.

Things have been alright, I guess. Most of the time things are pretty boring – no one here is really that close with one another. A lot of it feels fake, you know? Like they're just making small talk and don't really care about the stories you tell them. Maybe it's just me. Maybe it's just that I've dealt with so much of the closeness I've been used to (even considering the size of the Lost Light) that things seem so open and unrestrained because you're not part of someone's life for almost every cycle of every solar-cycle.

I want to come home.

Well, technically home. It's kind of strange. I don't just mean New Cybertron – it's more of a feeling of being "home", even if it's not actually the place you live. This probably isn't making much sense… Let me try that again.

I want to come back to you – both of you. Whenever i recharge and think of all of us together, I get up and feel this ache in my spark.

Anyways, I'm probably just rambling on, so I'll leave it at that.

Write back soon.

Love,

Tailgate


	6. To Cyclonus, from Whirl

Cyclonus,

Don’t worry about the house not being ready. I haven’t exactly been living in a five-star establishment lately. I’m sure whatever place you’ve got picked out for us will be just fine. I just hope being crammed in a small space with me doesn’t make you second guess the idea of living together. Heh. I guess we’ll find out.

I don’t have any requests for the house. It sounds like you’ve really outdone yourself. Like I said, I haven’t been living in the epitome of comfort lately. I’m a simple mech. Give me a warm berth and a place where I can see the sky and that is all I need. And knowing that someone actually wants me there? It’s all I could ask for, honestly.

Damn straight. The three of us are going to tear up the town. Tetrehex won’t know what hit it!

I’m trying not to think too much about the days I have left. It seems like the end of my sentence is so close. I don’t want to drag it out. I’ve taken to stargazing lately. Sometimes on a clear night I can catch a glimpse of some constellations through my window. If I’m being honest, I’ve been afraid of getting my hopes up too much about picking up my old line of work again. But the stars here have given me an idea, I think, of a piece I’d like to try. We’ll see.

Talk soon,

Whirl


	7. To Tailgate, From Cyclonus

My Love,

It is wonderful to hear from you. I had just completed my recharge cycle when I got the ping of your message, and it improved my mood the rest of the day. Some of the mechs working on the house gave me very perplexed looks when I showed up to help with, in their words, "a strange smile" on my face.

As an aside, I assure you that other bots _are_ interested in you. They'd be fools not to be attracted to your compassion, and liveliness, and magnetic personality, not to mention the way light shines on the edges of your plating. (I am an expert in your many good qualities and the effect they have on a mech.) And yet, I am not at all worried that somebot would sweep you off your pedes and away from me. Your loyalty has never been in question. I mean that, not in a self-important sort of way, but simply that, I trust you.

You're right, the transition from the Lost Light to civilian life has been a strange one for all of us. The forced closeness we all had on the ship allowed us to forego certain steps between "stranger" and "friend" and now that we are out of that situation, we are having to learn normal social rules all over again. It may take time, but I think we will adapt.

The number of people moving into the area, most a little closer to town than us, has increased significantly. The last time I ran errands, something was different about the city center that I couldn't quite put my digit on until I realized it sounded almost like Swerve's. Mechanisms walked down the street, chatting loudly, laughing with each other. It was…pleasant to hear. I am more and more convinced that we have chosen a good area to settle, to be a family.

Soon enough, I tell myself. Soon enough.

Yours always,

Cyclonus

P.S. Have you decided on a color scheme for the living room furniture?


	8. To Whirl, From Cyclonus

Dear Whirl,

Comfort is difficult to quantify, isn't it?

For those of us who spent so much time fighting, living in whatever conditions fate placed us, the idea of choosing a home for no other reason than because we want it, can be daunting. Luckily we will have Tailgate to distract us and keep us so busy we will hardly have time for such worries.

I remember early on in the planning, there was a day when my fiercest efforts could not force me to choose a material for the outside of the structure. I discarded idea after idea for being "too extravagant," "too unique," "too good," for someone like me. For several joors I hyper focused on this problem that I somehow could not solve, until suddenly Tailgate appeared at my side, and pointed to one of the options. "That one." He said, simply, "I like it."  
And that was that.  
I don't have as many days like that anymore, but when I do, I am not alone. And neither will you be.

I would love to hear the idea that gazing at the stars has given you, if you wouldn't mind sharing.

If it is a strange question to answer, do not feel obligated, but are you treated well at least? No laws are being broken with regard to prisoner care? I find myself daily worrying about you, though I am quite sure you can handle any situations that might arise. Please let me know if there is anything I can send you to make the remaining time more bearable.

On another note, I think you underestimate what I mean when I say the apartment is small. We will scarcely have any space to ourselves; we will have to share one room, one washrack, etc.

Yours,

Cyclonus

P.S. One berth.


	9. To Cyclonus, from Whirl

Cyclonus,

I forgot how slagging poetic you could be. Talking about stuff like houses and suddenly you get all philosophical on me.

That’s not a complaint, by the way. Please, never change.

Tailgate’s strangely good at getting to the heart of things, isn’t he? Mechs like you and me, well, we tend to make things out to be more complicated than they are. But this, whatever _this_ is. _Us_. It’s so… surprisingly simple? I don’t know if I’m making any sense.

My idea is hard to explain, without showing you, but it has to do with the way the organics on Earth use the stars as a method of counting time. Weird, isn’t it? I guess when most of your society is rooted in one place, it makes it a bit easier. For us, the stars are different everywhere we go. But I’d still like to try and incorporate the idea into a project, somehow.

Things are fine here. The prison system has changed a lot since before the war. I’m never going to get along with the guards. I may have come a long way from the mech I was before, but I’ll never really trust authority again. They leave me alone, though, and that’s good enough for me. I’ve spent a good chunk of my life confined in one way or another. By now, I know the drill.

Okay, okay, point made. You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d almost accuse you of arranging such an… intimate setup on purpose. One berth, huh? We’ll just have to make do, then.

You’d better buy us extra blankets, though. For someone with such a tiny frame, Tailgate always ends up with all of the blankets on his side of the berth.

See you soon,

Whirl


	10. To Tailgate, From Whirl

Tailgate,

I must have started this letter like 50 times already. Words are a bit hard for me sometimes. I’m not like Cyclonus, who somehow manages to regularly spout out the most poetic shit I’ve ever heard like it’s no big deal. Seriously, how does he do it?

Anyways, I guess I was just wondering how you’ve been? I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately. Cyclonus says you’re on some trip. Sounds exciting. I’m itching to go on another trip sometime.

I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s not so bad here. I’ve been in and out of cells so much in my life that it’s what I’m used to.

The annoying thing is the other mechs. Everyone here has something to prove. They’re so slagging angry all the time. Did I used to act like that? Probably. Maybe I still do. I don’t know.

That’s what I like about you, though. You don’t have anything to prove to anyone. You’re Tailgate and people like you because you’re Tailgate and that’s that.

Anyways, we should go on a trip sometime, when I get out of here. I suck at thinking of ideas, though, so I’m counting on you to pick us out somewhere cool to go, okay?

Till next time,

Whirl


End file.
